


Pegasus

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [4]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny坐在一旁看Jacky照顾马匹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> 这里用的是希腊神话里天马的名字，但实际上我写的是汗血宝马这一类彪悍名马。

“太一贡兮天马下，沾赤汗兮末流诸。骋容与兮万里，今安匹兮龙为友。”

名驹如人，神骏彪悍。  
奔跑起来，说耀然骋容、翩翩如龙并不至于，然而美丽强健的马匹，自是一个俊俏整体，每一动，周身二百余块骨骼与极富力量感的筋肉，若精密的战斗机器，零件丝丝咬合、彼此触发。能感觉到力的产生，从第一点的火星开始，推移腾挪，终究燎原。  
Jacky都话，在大地上，御马狂奔，乃是最接近飞翔感觉的事情。因为马匹有生命，你并非是按部就班操作，即可获得应有效果。它动作时，与你有情感交流，这角度上，机车等死物，其实不可以并提。  
如踏一片云，驰骋过沧海。

Jacky也话，要马爱你，也要你爱它。  
这样说的时候他正弯腰卷高裤管，又展臂甩去上衣。就这样，上半身都精赤条条，哗啦一声跳进没到马腹深浅的水槽里去。天不冷水微凉，但他一身是汗。一场运动下来，看不出马儿与他，是谁染得更多浮尘。  
Benny说：裤子都潮了，还不如直接脱光。  
Jacky站在槽里仰头看他，眼角斜飞丢一个笑，道：不怕，一会儿上来便抢你的穿啰老伯。  
他转身去，是背对着Benny视角，套一副橡胶手套，一手拿了莲蓬头，一手刷子，自下而上刷洗。一边刷，一边低低哼着只有他同这马儿才能听得清楚的歌。  
Benny听不清他在唱什么，连调子也听得模糊。整个水槽里现在只有这一人一马，刚刚撒了欢回来，满身潮热，也不怕寒凉，就在冷水里浸泡着。  
Jacky刷马时，动作是大开大阖。他是自幼练就的武人躯壳，身上的血肉，皆以最适于蓄力、发力的方式，经百千次的锤炼、数十年的养成，琢磨而生。并不是最强硬的，事实上，Benny清楚，它们触摸上去，还十分的柔软。存有一种精悍的韧性，不动时，像阳光下静止的树，有时低垂着头，譬如此时，连眼帘也垂着，连细纹都平复不见，秘密全都藏起，力量仿佛无根。  
喂！——Benny想到这里，忽然叫他一声。  
一人一马，同时转过头来。  
光影阑珊，汗水在光斑下闪。是白昼里，Benny在活物的眼睛里，看到了星辰。  
什么事？Jacky问。  
想看你脸，看你现在表情。Benny说，想不出，所以想看看。  
Jacky大笑起来。他是个奇怪的人，其实已不年轻了，岁月的痕迹，也算留下残影。也曾走南闯北，不拘嬉笑怒骂，但凡喝酒吃肉，必定呼朋唤友。他曾走过恣意的、丰满的人生，也不吝惜伤春悲秋的眼泪。Benny看他笑时，才能数到他唇边眼角已然摹刻的皱纹。  
它们都是细细弯弯，像没有约好，必要各自带笑，并不似这躯壳的主人那么耿直。它们都望着Benny Chan，一同欢笑起来。  
你是傻的吗？Jacky笑道，我的表情，时时还不都是老样子。  
他转头去摩挲爱马的背脊，有些故作得意地询问：你说是不是？  
这匹马还年幼，今年才满五岁，骨形肌肉饱满，精力有些过剩。它喷着热气，用湿润的鼻翼去摩挲主人的手掌。Jacky最珍重这种“接触”，立刻扯了手套，去摸它的鼻梁和耳朵。  
好孩子，乖孩子。他有父兄般的自得，凑近马儿的耳边，又说了一次。  
他是没有看到，Benny在他身后的阴凉地里，忽然抬手，似着了魔般，摸过了自己的耳廓和鼻翼。

从水槽隔间出来时，两个人类一道牵着马在太阳地里走。  
Jacky拿一袋切好片的苹果，在马鼻子前引诱。如果小马拱他，他就要昵昵哝哝，与它说几句体己话。有时候Benny听得到他说啥，更多时候，都是他俩的悄悄话。  
Benny问他：你在跟马儿说什么？  
Jacky道：我跟它说，它头顶都是白毛，同你一毛一样！  
Benny看他半真半假地笑，然而也就随他去了。每个人总要有点秘密的，他是这样想。  
忽然Jacky停下来，塞一块苹果给这无为的旁观者。喂它，或者喂我。他笑着说。  
我介绍你给它，告诉它，你喜欢飞来飞去的感觉，所以要它，下次也带你飞呀。他说。  
快，去认识认识。换你喂它。他说。  
Benny笑了一下，将那片果实掰开了。他分一半，觑准时机，塞进这神神叨叨的牧马人嘴里，教会他在调情时，也要偶尔学起悄寂。  
而剩下的一半，他选择喂马。

 

Fin.


End file.
